A Charmazing Mermaid Tale
A Charmazing Mermaid Tale is episode 42 of Little Charmers. It aired on August 14, 2016. Previous: Dragon Daycare Next: Sparkleberry Pies Synopsis The charmers turn into mermaids in order to deliver a very special present for the mermaid princess. Summary The episode starts off with Hazel keeping an eye out for the fairies with mom's gift for the mermaid princess.Her mom has to gift it to her before lunch.Hazel thinks about mermaids.Gary came and told Hazel's mom that the Giants are at the lollipop forest eating all the lollipops they are still to sour to eat.She leaves.Hazel flies around and she bumps into the fairies.It toke all their magic to get there.Hazel calls her mom but her mom is out of mirrorrage.She calls her friends to meet her at the charmhouse. At the charmhouse Lavender and Posie are waiting for Hazel.She came with a rope attached to the chest.And then she crash landed.She had a little broom bump.The chest is all sloshy.Hazel spells some wings but then the chest flies away.The charmers get on their brooms to go after it. The charmers follow the chest.It was heading for the thorny forest.If it hits a tree it could break open.The charmers can't let that happen.Hazel gets on the chest and almost started falling.Posie spells the thorns to move while Lavender helps Hazel.Then the chest started flying away again with Hazel on it.She crashes right for a frog pond.And the chest sinks.They have to get it back.Lavender doesn't want to get wet.She likes taking baths with bubbles not pond water.Ferg came and Hazel tells him that her mother has a gift for the mermaid princess and they can get it with a little foggy help. Posie spells some vines to appear.The frogs go underwater to get it.Then the charmers lift it.And the frogs hopped out.And they go to the enchanted sea. The charmers arrived at the enchanted sea.They don't see mermaids.They hope they're not too late.Suddenly they heard a singing voice.It was singing a song.It was a singing sea snail.Suddenly it got scared and rolled.Hazel catches it.His name is Cyrus.Hazel calls her mom but again her mother is out of mirrorrage the lollipop forest is a long way away.They decided to push the chest.Just as long as Lavender stays on the dry side of pushing.But it was too heavy to push.Hazel spells the wings away.But the locks burst open and the lid flies away.Fireworks flew and a baby sea unicorn.No wonder why the chest is so sloshy.Hazel calls him Cuddles.Suddenly Cuddles jumps out of the chest and heads for the Ocean.Hazel and Posie goes after it but Cuddles jump into the water.The charmers must go after it.That would mean getting wet.If the charmers turn themselves into mermaids they can go after cuddles.Maybe the charmers can be invited to the mermaid princess's party.Lavender will do this for cuddles.Posie finds a spell and if the charmers don't return to the surface at sunset they'll remain mermaids forever.They got plenty of time. The charmers spell themselves into mermaids.And they are mermaids.They sing it's so fun to be a mermaid song.Suddenly Cuddles gets into trouble.They must find him.But they don't know what it's like down there.Sirius will be their underwater snail guide.Hazel tells Ferg to wait here before her mom comes Ferg will tell everything that happened.Before they go.Sirius gave Hazel a sunshell it keeps track of time as the sun gets lower and lower the shell's color will run out.So they must find cuddles and deliver him to the party and then the charmers must get back to the surface before the shell runs out of color.And they go find cuddles.And the charmers dive into the sea for an adventure. Quotes Songs It's so fun to be a mermaid Posie: "Here in the ocean blue." Lavender: "Well." Hazel: "Swinming, diving with my crew." Lavender: "Talk about a dream come true." Hazel and Posie: "Hey-ey-ey." Cahrmers: "It's so fun to be a mermaid" "Splish-Splashing everywhere" "Never thought that we'd be mermaids" "Born in a new world without a care" "It's so fun to be a mermaid." Trivia * This episode features tunies and Corina's Charmshell, alternate underwater versions of the Charmers' broomies and Charmhouse. * This episode was scheduled to be aired on the 22 January 2016 under the misspelled title "A Charmazing Marmaid Tale"https://imgur.com/a/db49Z. Gallery File:930701_001.jpg DSCN0242.jpg DSCN0242.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Extended Episodes Category:Season 1